A color image sensor is formed of a plurality of pixels. Each pixel receives energy from a different spectral band representing a different primary color. The most common arrangement is red (R), green (G), and blue (B) bands forming an "RGB" primary color system.
A crucial part of any such system is the signal to noise ratio. A noisy signal will have a poor look.